Four Faces
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: It's back. Are you scared? Tales of the Bizarre Golden Week returns with Story #16, as Kuon Ginga, master of disguise, manipulates and fools the girls that she sees. But things go awry, when suspicion hits the fan. This features characters from Gokujou Seitokai, Negima, Sailor Moon, and Pani Poni. Rated T for language, mild sexual themes, harsh violence, and blood.


On a dusky night in downtown Tokyo, a girl with long light brown hair, dressed in a pink blouse and purple jacket, in sand brown pants, was brushing her hair. She then held up a photo of a girl with long blonde hair. She smirked, as she was finishing her hair. She then said, "Good. Another day as her would be sitting pretty. Hopefully, no one knows of this secret…"

She pushed her long light brown hair up and waved it around. It turned into a blonde color, as her brown eyes turned green, and her bust size increased a bit. She smirked, in her own voice, "Perfect. All that is left… is to fool the masses. Albeit, I'm not happy about this Makie girl, calling her a failure, but the kid is dense. Reminds me of someone I know of."

She sat up and said, "Okay, Ayaka… Let's go."

A voice called, "Miss Yukihiro! We're ready!"

The girl said, in Ayaka's voice, "Coming!"

She dressed herself in a black evening gown, and departed from her room.

* * *

_I know what you're thinking. How can this girl be Ayaka Yukihiro, when she is clearly an imposter? Well, it's an easy question, because the woman you see here is a master of disguise. Miss Kuon Ginga, a master of espionage, intrigue, and the art of mimicking anybody's personality, voice, likeness, and body. Unlike those who would change their faces, through memory, she changes her body, completely, as long as she can. She can hold it for more than 15 minutes… and she's not a robot. She is a rather unusual woman, with unusual abilities. She also contains her ways of deceit, mischief, and having her own fun. But in a moment, she'll learn that her own deception will lead her through trouble, as she is about to find out… firsthand… in a "__**Tale of the Bizarre**__"…_

* * *

**_Tales of the Bizarre in:  
Four Faces_**

* * *

Kuon, disguised as Ayaka Yukihiro, was walking down the hallway, as she was greeted by a girl with purple hair. She bowed, "Hello, ma'am."

Kuon said, in Ayaka's voice, "Hello."

Nodoka said, "Surely, you know my name, Miss Yukihiro…"

"Oh, yes. Ayaka, right?"

"No. It's-."

"Nodoka. I'm just funning with you. Sorry, I've had a tough night."

"But it's only 5pm."

"Same difference! Now, look, I think we all know that I have to get to a party, tonight, and I spared NO expense on getting the proper arrangements ready."

Nodoka bowed and said, "Yes, ma'am. Shall I have Makie take your luggage?"

Kuon said, "No. For this, I want to handle it, myself."

She held up three briefcases and added, "I've packed light. Also, tell Makie I'm sorry."

Kuon thought, "Hopefully, she'll forgive me. I am not that catty blonde woman, who bosses her slaves around."

She left to her car, as Nodoka thought, "Strange… Miss Yukihiro isn't herself, lately. Normally, she's a bossy girl, but today, she has a change of heart. Did something happen, today?"

Kuon packed her luggage in the trunk of the limo, as she said, "Well, once I leave the party, I'll masquerade as another girl, another time. Having to be a sexy blonde seems good enough. Sure fooled those losers. They think Ayaka is still alive. But still… I wonder whatever happened to her."

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Nah. Must be nothing important. OKAY! Now, to the party!"

The limo drove off, without Kuon. She called, "HEY! COME BACK HERE!"

She sighed, "Maybe I should be a _little more _assertive."

The limo drove back, as the driver said, "Sorry, Madame. I didn't know you were still out and about."

Kuon barked, in Ayaka's manner, "The next time you abandon me like that, I'll have your license for this one!"

The driver said, "My apologies, Madame. But if we hurry, we don't want to miss out on the opening ceremonies."

Kuon smiled, "No, I'm fine. I'm not mad. But don't do it again."

She stepped in, as the limo drove away, heading to a party, close to town. As the limousine disappeared, Nodoka whispered, "Weird girl… I sure hope _she _doesn't know… A girl like her doesn't hold a grudge on Miss Yukihiro."

**XXXXX**

At six in the evening, Kuon, still as Ayaka, was stepping out of the limousine. She said to the driver, "Be back by 9pm. I don't want to be long."

The car drove away, as _Ayaka _was entering a huge room. Two girls, one in long green hair and one in long pink hair, bowed to her. They said, "Good evening, Miss Yukihiro."

Kuon waved to them, as she thought, "Suckers. They have no idea. Besides, I'm only here to have fun."

She went in the dining hall, as everyone was seated, dressed in beautiful outfits. She then sat down and saw a placemat and card on her plate. It said "_Reserved for Ayaka Yukihiro_". She smiled and prepared herself. Dinner was about to start, as Kuon said, "I didn't want to miss this, for the world…"

But then, a man in a black suit called, "Excuse me… Uh, is a Miss Ayaka Yukihiro here? Or a Miss Kuon Ginga?"

Kuon waved, "Here!"

The man asked, "Uh, why do you go by that name?"

Kuon nervously said, "Uh… Just lucky, I guess. Plus, I cannot be hounded by followers, so I use my pseudonyms… on occasions. Now, what is it?"

The man exclaimed, "Phone call."

Kuon sighed, still as Ayaka, "Darn it."

**XXXXX**

Kuon was on the phone, outside, as a girl was calling to her. She explained, "Miss Ginga! Where are you? There's something going on in the hotel, across the street!"

Kuon said, "Again? Sheesh… Alright, I'm coming over. But 20 minutes! Not a second more!"

She went inside a dark alley and said, "Great… The one time I get to be dolled up for a party, and I get that stupid phone call from _her_!"

She changed into herself, dressed in her pants and blouse. She said, "Well, as long as it's for 20 minutes…"

She went to a huge hotel, across the street, as Kuon went to the receptionist desk. She asked, "Hello… Uh, Room 209, please? I'm a visitor to Miss Kotoha."

The receptionist said, "Right away, ma'am. You're Kuon Ginga, right?"

"Yeah… If I'm not, may God strike me down."

She looked up and trembled, but the receptionist said, "I don't have an extra key, but Miss Kutsugi is waiting for you."

Kuon smiled, "Thank you."

She then went into an elevator and headed up to Room 209, on the second floor. She arrived at the door, as she was spotted by a girl with short black hair. She said in a serious voice, "You're late. Twenty minutes, indeed."

"Sorry. But I had a run-in at a local ball…"

"And you're dressed for this?"

"Yes, I am. But when I said 20 minutes, I meant the job. I can't afford to miss this opportunity."

"You'll have time to mingle with men, later. Right now, you need to be in this area."

Kotoha opened the door, as Kuon stepped inside, seeing a suitcase, made of silver. She gasped, "No way! Is that-?"

"Yes." Kotoha replied.

Kuon asked why the briefcase is there. Kotoha said that it is an important job. A shady man is coming by to take about five million dollars in unearned bonds, and will not get it, _if _the person who gives it to doesn't cooperate. He has threatened to kill Kotoha's friend, if she doesn't hand her the money. Kuon agreed to the job, and said that if it'll be long. Kotoha said, "It won't take long. The man is to arrive, any moment now… with the hostage."

"A hostage?"

A car arrived, by the entrance, as he was in a leather jacket, holding a girl with dark red hair, in pigtails, dressed in a pink gown. Kotoha looked out in the window, as she said, "He's here. But don't worry. I'll be in another room, monitoring the situation. For this, you need to keep your toes, and give him the briefcase."

"Why me? What's in it? Surely, this isn't the money!"

"No. It's a bunch of tattered scrap paper and a microphone."

Kotoha stepped in another room, as she added, "OH, and also, go under an assumed name. I don't think the guy will recognize you… as Kuon Ginga."

Kuon nervously said, "Oh, crap… Now what? I gotta think…"

She then saw a magazine article of a girl with long blonde hair and a red bow, in a sequin gown. She was posing in a magazine photo, on a runway in Paris. After that, Kuon immediately transformed into the girl that was on the article. She said, "Hmm… not bad."

She transformed into the popular idol, Minako Aino. The man stepped in, as he said, with a girl by his side, "I came. So, where's my money?"

He gasped, as he saw Kuon, as Minako. He asked, "You?"

Kuon said, in Minako's voice, "Oh, hello there~! I see you came for the bonds? Be my guest."

The man held a gun up to her and barked, "Don't act so coy! Is this a farce?"

"No. No farce. Just give me the girl, and I'll give you the briefcase, and everything will be taken care of."

He said, as he sighed, "Well… As long as it's a trade, and not a setup. YOU!"

The girl cried, "EEK!"

He threw her down to the bed, as Kuon, still as Minako, gave her the briefcase. The girl was crying, as the man smiled in evil glee, "Thanks. But you know, it wouldn't hurt to kill you, since you're rather adorable."

"Me?"

"Why, I _was _thinking of killing you, after the money. But then again, I'd expect much from the pop idol Minako Aino."

"Oh, yes…"

Kotoha, in the back room, was confused, "Minako Aino?"

She barged out and aimed her gun at the man. She cried out, "FREEZE!"

The man gasped, as Kuon tripped him down, pinning him onto the floor. Kotoha comforted the girl, as Kuon handcuffed the crook. She then winked, "So sorry…"

The man cried in anger, "NEVER trust a cute face! They're all against me! That girl is a cheater!"

Kotoha asked Kuon, "Uh, _Minako_, thanks for the help… I guess."

Kuon winked in cuteness, "Anytime, you cute girl, you. It's all about love and peace."

She pranced away, as Kotoha held the thug down, as she thought, "She's a loony… How did she change forms and-."

She gasped, realizing the situation, "HEY! That wasn't Kuon Ginga!"

The thug cried, "Kuon Ginga?! The same Ginga brat that stopped me, before? That woman?! Who is that? She's not Kuon Ginga!"

She ran out the room and headed to the hallway. Kuon already left, as she whispered, "Still… Kuon Ginga… How on earth did she help me, disguised as Minako Aino? Or was that really Minako, dressed as Kuon?"

She went back inside, as she restrained the guy.

**XXXXX**

Minutes later, Ayaka was in her chair, as she was relaxing. She spoke in Kuon's voice, "That was a tough moment… And here I thought that the popular idol, Minako Aino, would return to Tokyo. Oh, well."

She was still Kuon, but dressed as Ayaka Yukihiro, again. She then got up and looked at the time. It was 8pm. She then said, "One hour to go… and I'll be home free. Luckily, no one knows who I am… really…"

She danced with the other girls, as a few of them were in concern. They started speaking to each other, in quiet talk, thinking about Ayaka, who they don't know that she's an imposter. However…

"Isn't that Ayaka Yukihiro?"

"Yeah! She's the same hot rich girl from Tokyo!"

"Wait… Her? Here in this place? I thought she was dead."

"No… She's still alive."

"No, really. This girl… She couldn't be-."

"Ayaka is a ghost, I'll bet."

"She's back."

"But it's strange… Ayaka Yukihiro was not invited… since she died."

News was speculating that Ayaka was either dead or disappeared. Only _one _girl knew, and unfortunately, it wasn't Kuon. She finished dancing, as she inadvertently bumped into a girl with long orange hair and blue eyes. She was in a pink gown, as she giggled, "Excuse me, Miss."

Kuon replied, "My apologies. I should go, real soon."

She winked, "Enjoy the party, milady."

The girl in orange hair danced, but only for ten seconds. She then asked, "Ayaka? Ayaka Yukihiro?"

Kuon smirked, as she was leaving the dance floor. But then, the girl called, "HEY, YOU!"

The music stopped, as Ayaka turned to her, "Yes?"

The girl was happy, but a little pissed off, "What the hell are _you _doing here? We were all worried sick about you!"

Kuon said, "Listen, I'm not sure what you're acting that way for, but-."

Asuna barked, "You know me, right? Asuna Kagurazaka? Class 3-A? Mahora Academy?"

"Oh… I remember you! How's it going, Red?"

"Red?! You normally call me _Bells_! You blonde rat! You don't remember me?"

"Well, yes, I do! I met you in school, right? You don't believe me? Stop being stupid, Bells!"

The girls laughed, as Asuna growled, "Wait a minute… You said Bells, yet I know what you are…"

Kuon gulped, "Me?"

Asuna smiled, "I do… You're a stupid Negi Lover!"

They laughed, as Asuna jeered at her. Kuon was hyperventilating, as she was being embarrassed by the girls' laughing at her. She trembled, as she was too nervous to say anything. She then bit her lip, as her hands were shaking, speaking in an incoherent voice. Asuna taunted, "Why don't you make _more _merchandise, so you can swoon over Negi, you harlot!"

Kuon roared, "WHY DON'T YOU GROW UP, BITCH!"

She shoved her down to the floor, as Kuon, as Ayaka, was shaken in fear. She saw what she did, as Asuna was shocked.

"You… You never called me that… You're… You're not Ayaka… Ayaka Yukihiro disappeared, after an accident in a hot springs resort…"

Asuna said the truth about Ayaka, and Kuon heard everything, "Of course… Ayaka Yukihiro… She'd never call me a bitch. YOU'RE the bitch, you fraud! Just who are you?"

One girl cried, "HEY! She's still Ayaka! Leave her alone!"

Another girl barked, "Yeah! What did she ever do to you?"

The girls continued to complain at Asuna, as Kuon was still completely nervous. She heard the loud voices surrounding her, as she trembled in fright. She then shouted, as the shouting went louder.

"**SHUT! UP!**"

Her screams echoed around the room, as there was silence. The girls were in shock and awe, as Kuon was still shaken. She said in a fidgeting voice, "I… I'm sorry… I'm so… uh… so… I… I…"

She ran away, as Asuna got up, calling to her, "HEY! YOU IMPOSTER! GET THE PHONY AYAKA!"

The girls chased after her, as Kuon ran out of the building. She saw the limo arriving, as she waved to it. She screamed to the driver, "DRIVER! STOP!"

The limo stopped, as Ayaka frantically and quickly stepped in. She called out, "THE HOTEL, NEAR SHINJUKU! HURRY! NO TIME!"

The driver asked, "What is the rush, madame?"

"NO TIME, I SAID!"

The limo drove away, as Asuna arrived, too late. She roared, "NO!"

She growled and seethed, "DAMN YOU, YOU IMPOSTER BITCH!"

The girls grew worried, as Asuna held her cellphone up. She said, "Hello? Nodoka? It's me. Yeah, yeah… I know. Ayaka's not herself… In fact, I may have figured it out. You won't be long? I don't need to be a burden."

She hung up, as she looked at the city, from far away, "Now, she'll pay…"

* * *

At Shinjuku, at 8:47pm, Kuon checked herself into a room, as she was in long blonde hair and blue eyes, with a red bow on. She was in her blouse and pants, as she sat on a chair. She whispered, "Good… She won't find me, as Ayaka Yukihiro… but I like this Minako Aino girl."

She looked in the mirror and said, "Perfect look. I'll use this face, for now, but only until the heat blows away… and hopefully this red-headed brat won't find me."

Kuon then reverted back to her normal self and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Minutes later, a girl knocked on the door. She opened it and said, "Hello? Is anybody in here?"

A girl with blue hair and a white shirt was entering the room. She was wearing glasses, as she was reading a book. Kuon called, "Yeah? Just a minute!"

She was in the shower, washing herself, as she said, "I wonder who that is…"

She finished, as she was wrapped in a towel, over her body. She then stepped out and asked, "Oh, are you room service? Because I-."

She paused and saw the girl. Ami asked her, "You're not Minako-Chan."

Kuon said, "Oh, I'm sorry… I used her name to get in."

"I see. Are you a spy?"

"Uh, no… I'm a highly-paid rich… uh…"

She thought, "Oh, come on… Which one is Minako, again? I tried the rich woman shtick!"

She lied to Ami, "I'm actually posing as Minako, because somebody is trying to oust her."

Ami smiled, "I see. Surely, you remember _me_, _Minako_. My name's Ami Mizuno. I am Minako's friend."

"Kuon Ginga." She shook her hand and said, "Do what do I owe the pleasure?"

Ami said, "Well, Miss Ginga, Minako has been hounded by the paparazzi, in Japan, recently, but she never returned from her tour. You see, she was scheduled to return, last week. But…"

She held up a newspaper article and said, "She's gone."

It read: _"Famous pop idol missing, after tragic plane crash; 25 dead, 17 injured, 1 missing_". Kuon was nervous, as she said, "Look, I'm sure she'll turn up."

She thought, "Wait… Minako is dead?"

She asked, "Well, lemme ask you this. Was she one of the 25, or the 17?"

"Neither," Ami said, "She's the _one_."

Kuon's eyes widened, as she was scared, "No way…"

She gulped and said, "Excuse me…"

She went in the bathroom, as Ami asked, "Are you feeling okay? Miss Ginga, maybe you can help me find out what happened to her. Did you see her last? I mean, Minako-Chan isn't the one to abandon our friends, including Usagi!"

Kuon coughed, as she said, "I'm busy… Can this wait?"

Ami said, "I understand. Maybe tomorrow? I can wait. Besides, I have a lot of studying going on."

She went to the door and said, "Good night."

She left, as Kuon whispered, "Oh, my god…"

She then thought, "I'll give her ten minutes."

She removed her towel and got dressed. She then wore a white baby-T with a heart imprinted on it, and was wearing a denim skirt. She then dried her hair off and whisked her long strands around, changing into a blonde yellow color. She switched back into Minako Aino and said, "Here goes nothing."

Ten minutes later, Kuon, as Minako, knocked on Ami's door, which is a couple doors down from Kuon's room. Ami opened the door and asked, "Hello?"

She gasped, as Ami was crying, "Minako? It _is _you!"

Kuon spoke in Minako's voice, "Ami-Chan~! It's been long."

Ami let her in, as she sat down and hugged her. Ami whispered, "You don't know how long it's been. Rei and Makoto had to tend to a search party, to find you. You don't want to believe how you survived the accident."

Minako said, "Yeah… After that accident, my body somehow survived… Unfortunately, I was far from home…"

Ami said, "That's not what the paper said…"

She held up another clipping, which said "_Famed Pop Idol Minako Aino found dead in Osaka_". She glared at her and said, "You're not Minako…"

Minako said, "NO! It's not true! I was actually sleeping! That was all false reports. Those magazine scandal sheets make the funniest stories."

Ami barked, "This was in THE NEWSPAPER!"

Minako explained, "Well, all I know is I'm back, and we have so much to catch up to. Maybe I died, and suddenly had a relapse. And suddenly, it turns out to be a near-death experience. It's not so bad… But when I was out cold, in Osaka… I had a huge vision…"

"A vision?"

"It was like… I'm not myself… I belong to these girls and the world, and would like to be stuck in a world, without torment and lies. It's not that I wanna leave this world, it's just that I felt that something was missing. Ami, I'm sorry I scared you, so badly. But, that day in Osaka…"

Ami held her and said, "No need to explain it. I know how it is… You came here to cheer me up, Miss Ginga."

Kuon gasped, as she thought, "BUSTED! SHE KNEW?"

Minako laughed, and lied, "ME? Miss Ginga? Don't be silly! I am not like her! Who's Miss Ginga? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Ami smiled, as she was relieved, "Well, I'm rather relieved. And here I thought it was Miss Ginga, dressed as you, Minako."

Minako said, "That makes two of us."

Ami then asked, "Well, if you're really Minako, can you cook?"

"No. I try my best, but I even had to make soup, only to make it taste like glue."

"I knew it. You have a bad thing against cooking. You're an awful person, but an awful liar."

"Yes, I kind of-. What?"

Ami stood up, as she said, "Minako… Did you suffer amnesia? I think it's because you don't remember everything, after the crash… You only said that, to follow me, and to maintain the real you, by fibbing! IS THAT IT?"

Ami barked at Kuon, "YOU TELL ME NOW!"

She started to cry, as Minako said, "It's alright… I'm sorry. But my memory has bee-."

Ami pushed her back and shouted, "GET OUT! You don't know me! YOU NEVER DID! GET OUT! **GET OUT!**"

She bawled, as Kuon got out of the room and ran away from the hotel. She gasped, "Well, I'm never coming _here_, again!"

Ami was still crying, as she bawled, "Minako… Why? Where are you, Minako?"

She continued to cry, as Kuon disappeared, deep within the dark corners of Shinjuku.

**XXXXX**

Kuon, who was still Minako, said, "Man, I hate this form… I better change back, and play it safe."

She changed into Ayaka and said, "Luckily, no one will know who I am… Maybe I'll return to Ami, as Kuon… someday. She felt rattled and upset. Perhaps I should apologize to her about the whole Minako incident… I should be the one who is sorry."

A voice called, "Not as sorry as YOU, you fraud!"

Nodoka and Asuna appeared, as Nodoka said, holding a gun at her, "So, you're not Ayaka Yukihiro…"

Kuon spoke, in Ayaka's voice, "NODOKA! How dare you hold a gun at your superior?"

Nodoka cried, "How dare _you_ lie to us, you phony? We heard all about your identity, _Kuon Ginga_!"

Kuon gasped, as she said, still as Ayaka, "You heard of me?"

Asuna said, "No. But we have a hunch of a look-alike that masquerades as Ayaka. She even looked like her, down her hair, her legs, her skins, and those huge… … …eyes."

Kuon snuffed, "You know, you should've said boobs. At least grow some, flat-chested flute."

Asuna was shocked, as Nodoka complained, "ENOUGH! Who are you, really? Are you Kuon Ginga, or not?"

Kuon explained, "I _am _Ayaka! You idiots don't know who I am! I'm not some spy or shapeshifter!"

Asuna said, "Prove it!"

Kuon nervously said, as Nodoka held the gun up, "Just put the gun down… and we'll talk this over…"

Nodoka said, as she put the gun down, "No tricks. We are watching you. Try anything funny, we'll take you down, no mercy."

Asuna barked, "Shoot her! NOW!"

Nodoka pleaded, "NO! Asuna, we can't. If she says that she is not Ayaka, she has to prove it."

"Aw, but I'm sick of waiting!"

Kuon said, as she had her arms up, "Look, just take me someplace. I can explain everything."

Nodoka said, "Not here. Back home in Tokyo. Makie is waiting for you…"

Kuon asked, "One thing… How did you know where I was?"

Asuna said, "Your driver. She called Nodoka, after you were a tired out mess. We came here, and overheard the whole Minako Aino death."

Kuon said, "Well, you should know that Minako Aino _did _die in that plane crash. Just don't tell Miss Mizuno…"

"Who?"

"Exactly. Now, let's get this over with."

Nodoka aimed her gun at her and said, "Don't move… Stay by us, and no funny stuff."

A red car appeared as Kuon, as Ayaka, went in first. Asuna was in the front seat, as Nodoka sat by Kuon, with a gun aimed at her. Nodoka said, "To _James and Kilpatrick_, at the safehouse. And hurry."

The car headed off, as Asuna smirked, "Disappeared, my ass. I'd like to know who you are…"

Kuon said, "Alright, just… Don't make me nervous."

**XXXXX**

At the building, Makie, a woman with black hair and pink bangs, smiled to Kuon, who was still Ayaka. She hugged her and said, "Ayaka! Good to see you, again!"

Kuon laughed, "Makie… You look different."

Makie said, "I had a new hairstyle. Do you like it?"

Kuon smirked, "Not bad, for a doofus. I liked your hair all-pink. But that's cool. All rad and punk rock."

Makie laughed, "I knew you'd like it. I got to be on your good side~!"

Nodoka barked, "Makie! Stand down!"

She explained to her that the Ayaka Yukihiro that she's being praised by is an imposter. Makie said, as she was fuming, "How could you…"

She barked at Nodoka, "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT AYAKA?"

Asuna asked, "WHOA! Time-out! Makie… You don't understand. She's an imposter! A crook! A con-artist! A phony! A fraud!"

Kuon said, "Flattery will get you nowhere, Bells."

Asuna barked, "Aw, shut up, _sham-blonde_!"

Nodoka and Kuon asked, in confusion, "Sham-Blonde?!"

Asuna said, "I got nothing else…"

Nodoka said, "Okay, _whoever you are_, show her. If you are who you are, then show it to Makie."

Makie stated, "NO! Don't! I don't care who you are… You're still Ayaka. And I love you. Even if you are not friendly, we're good friends."

Kuon was in tears, as she was heartfelt over Makie's pleas. She then sniffled, "Makie… You are a good friend, after all… But…"

She shook again, as Nodoka said, "Come now. Say it."

Kuon asked her, "May I use the bathroom?"

Nodoka nodded, as Ayaka went in the bathroom, across the hall. Asuna whispered, "Third door on your left. Just in case."

She left, as Makie barked, "I'm ashamed at you two! You dare harbor a stranger into my home, only to be a clone of Ayaka?"

Asuna asked, "You knew?"

Makie barked, "I don't care if she's an imposter! Ayaka will never leave me! I know she vanished from this world, but she's been my only ray of light, as her punching bag! But lately, she's a neat person, changing her wicked witch ways!"

Asuna huffed, "Oh, please. Like I'd believe that story. She shoved me, called me a bitch, and embarrassed me!"

Nodoka said, "Not to mention not doing things she'd normally do."

"I don't care." Makie held her chest and blushed, "I love her… and nothing will change that."

Minutes later, Kuon appeared, as herself. She said, "Sorry. This is the wrong house."

Nodoka gasped, "Huh? How did _you _get here?"

Kuon said, "Oh, that. There's a blonde girl here, and she was in the bedroom."

Nodoka ran off, as Asuna was confused. She asked, "Huh? Wait… Who are you?"

Makie pleaded, "WAIT! Where's Ayaka?"

Kuon went to the front door and said, "Oh, by the way… Your hair is a mess. Loser."

Makie was shocked, as she turned pale white.

"**CRUSHED!**"

Kuon scoffed, "HAH!", and left the room. Asuna was befuddled, until Nodoka cried out, "Ayaka's gone! She-."

She looked at a crushed Makie and asked, "Uh, how did it happen?"

Asuna figured it out and sneered, "I know what… Could that woman that passed by, moments ago-?"

"WHAT? Another woman? You mean… NO… NO! It's not true…"

Nodoka was in tears, as she sobbed, "No… She didn't…"

She hollered, "STOP HER, THE MURDERER!"

Asuna roared, "YOU PHONY BITCH!"

They ran out the door, as Makie was still crushed.

"CRUSHED…"

**XXXXX**

Kuon was at the lobby, as she was relaxing. She smiled, "Job done. Well, I won't go through _that_, again. First thing in the morning, I'm leaving Tokyo."

Just then, Nodoka appeared, and then fired a gunshot at Kuon. Kuon ducked and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL, MAN?"

Nodoka barked, "Don't play dumb, you MURDERER!"

She fired again, as Kuon ran away. She shrieked, "WAIT! NOW IS NOT A GOOD TIME!"

"YOU KILLED AYAKA!"

"NO! I _AM _AYAKA!"

"LIAR!" She and Asuna shouted.

Kuon sobbed, as she was running off, "Damn it! I thought they knew my secret, as a fraud… NOW I'm labeled as a murderer! I didn't do anything!"

Kuon leapt off, behind a dark alley, as Nodoka and Asuna ran past the alley. They stopped and said, "We lost her."

Asuna said, "Remember, we overheard her one-woman conversation. She is known under the alias of _Minako Aino_, and she even dresses as her, or so I heard."

Nodoka replied, "Right. When we find her…"

She motions the handgun and said, "She dies."

Kuon, in the darkness, trembled in fear, "Shit! Please don't tell me… I can escape, but not as Ayaka, Minako, or myself… What do I do?"

She winced in fear, as her knees shook. In the brisk night, Nodoka noticed a shadowy figure in the alley. She nodded, "Uh-huh… Found her…"

Kuon whispered, "I gotta think… I have to find a face… Where is a face?"

Asuna roared, from far away, "THERE SHE IS!"

Kuon cried out, running away, "SHIT!"

The girls chased after a nerve-wrecking Kuon, as Kuon did her best to lose them. However, it only took her about 45 minutes, until she lost them at a huge boardwalk in the shore. She hid behind a counter and said, in pants and moans, "Gotta think… I can't do this… No… Please, no… I don't wanna die… Not after everything that happened…"

She sobbed, as she held a picture up, "I'm so sorry… for all this…"

She noticed a girl on the photo and said, "Huh?"

Meanwhile, Asuna and Nodoka headed back to the counter, as they heard Kuon's sobs. Asuna said, "Found you… Hide and seek… We seek, you die…"

She grinned evilly, as Nodoka aimed her pistol at Kuon. Kuon got up, in her long orange hair, big breasts, and red bow, wearing a yellow school uniform. Nodoka asked, "OH!"

The girl said, "Oh, hello, you cuties."

Asuna said, "Sorry. We thought you were someone else… Have you seen this woman? Her name is Kuon Ginga. She has long light brown hair, sexy build, brown eyes, and-."

The girl smiled, "Everybody has that."

Asuna asked, "WHERE IS SHE?"

The girl smiled, pointing at her left, "She went that way."

Nodoka and Asuna dashed off, as Nodoka said, "Thanks!"

They disappeared into the distance, as the girl said, in Kuon's voice, "Suckers."

Kuon felt her chest and said, "Perfect… She is as firm as ever… I think I'll keep this form, for a while…"

She walked off, walking down the boardwalk, grabbing a magazine off the rack. As she read it, as she to herself, "I'll be in this form, and then, on the way to the airport, I'll bid this city, _sayonara_."

She laughed, as she walked down the dark bleak streets of Tokyo, returning to the big city. She then called Kotoha on the phone, and said, "Hello? Yes, it's me. Hey, listen. Sorry if I scared you, but two girls are after me. I'll give you who they are, but try not to look for me. I'm leaving Japan, tomorrow. Bye."

* * *

At 11pm, Kuon arrived at a desolate part of town, as she was finished with her magazine. She then placed it down and a girl with black hair and a yellow uniform saw it. She was short, as Kuon's recent form was taller than her.

The girl waved to the other, "Sorry. You can have the magazine."

The small girl looked at it and gasped, seeing her long orange hair, "No way… It's not true…"

She ran to her, "Suzune? Suzune Shiratori?"

Kuon asked, "Who?"

The girl said, as she held her breasts, "I can reach your face, but in this height, I can't… You're so huge. I'm jealous of you, Suzune…"  
Kuon asked, "Uh, who are you?"

She said, "You don't remember me? It's me! Otome Akiyama!"

"OH…"

"You know… All these years in Momotsuki Academy? Class 2-B… with Saotome."

"Oh, right…"

Otome then said, as she was upset, "You don't remember me? I guess so… I mean, you're my best friend… except all those huge chops, those weird puppets, and your incessant poking at my pressure points. I had diarrhea, for a total of 189 times! And that was a whole school years' worth!"

Kuon explained, "Uh, yeah. About that, I didn't mean to hurt you, all those years…"

"SHUT UP!" Otome shouted, "Where have you been?"

She was upset, as she was sniffling, being sad, "You don't know how long it's been… I've been waiting for you, my best friend, to come back… And I wanted to say this to you, for a long time…"

She growled, "I never liked you. I hated you! I LOATHE YOU! I DESPISE YOU! YOU ARE A BUMBLING LITTLE BIMBO!"

Kuon gasped, as she was shaken in fright, "W-w-w-wait… You don't understand!"

"Oh, I _do _understand! You chopped me, you poked me, you treated me like dirt, and yet you never cared for me! You're just a brainless idiot! You're a perky young sexy girl, with ALL CURVES AND NO BRAINS! And _that _is why I hate you!"

Suzune pleaded, "Well, let's say I'm NOT her!"

Otome pounded her chest and abdomen, as she roared, "YOU LIAR! YOU LIAR! YOU LIAR! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

"OW! KNOCK IT OFF!" Suzune cried.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?"

"Look! Stop it!"

Otome shrieked, as she continued to pummel Kuon, "**I HATE YOU!**"

Kuon had enough. She shoved Otome down and ran away, completely in fright. Otome, on the concrete, moaned in sadness, "YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY! You cheating harlot! I HATE YOU!"

She whimpered, and then bawled, "My… best friend, Suzune… WAAAAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Otome's cries echoed in Tokyo, as Kuon, still in Suzune's form, was running back to the hotel. She panted, as she was out of breath, "Who knew becoming someone I can deceive people in, have some flaws and secrets?"

She switched back to normal, as a girl in blue hair was approaching her. She asked, "Miss Ginga?"

It was Ami. Kuon said, "Oh, hi… How did you get here, from Shinjuku?"

"You won't believe it. The minute Minako came back, all of a sudden, I decided to return to Tokyo. I was going to find you, but you already left."

"Yeah, I overheard… You, uh, didn't know what really happened to her, did you?"

Ami looked at her and said, "Well, yes… but…"

She said, "Let's talk privately, okay? I think there's something I needed to ask you."

"Well, can you make it quick? It's getting late."

"Oh, it's not too long."

They went into the revolving doors, heading outside. However, Kuon stepped in again, as Ami cried, "Miss Ginga! STOP!"

They went around again, this time, exiting. Kuon changed into Ayaka, and Ami stepped out. She called, "Miss Ginga?"

She spotted her and said, "OH! Where's Miss Ginga? She has…"

Ayaka replied, "Oh, sure. She went that way. She was in a hurry that she ran past me."

Ami waved to her, as she ran off, "THANKS!"

Kuon said, as she was completely tired, "I'm sorry… Ami… Besides, I already knew about Minako…"

She left, as she walked down the street. She spotted Makie, who was in tears, as she was seeing Kuon. Makie called, "YOU! The phony Ayaka!"

Kuon looked, as Makie was very happy. She whispered, "This way… I know it's not too much, but… I wanted to say… I don't care who you are… I love you, Miss."

Kuon blushed, as Makie held her. Makie said, "Just say that I'm a failure at being Makie! Just once! I miss that! Ayaka didn't have to disappear, because of that accident!"

Kuon held her face and said, "How's _this_?"

Kuon kissed her in the face, as Makie felt the lips touching. Makie felt Ayaka's lips, even though they are not really hers. Makie then stopped kissing and whispered, "It really _is _you… Oh, Ayaka…"

They walked together, as they headed up to the hotel room. Makie held her arm and was blushing in delight. She said, "My darling Ayaka…"

**XXXXX**

At 12:23am, Kuon departed from the hotel, as Suzune. She said, "And I thought she'd never tire out. That Makie wants me to say it. Well, I just can't. Anyway, I better find another place and sleep in, for the night. This way."

She headed off, heading east, as she was walking down the desolate night city, feeling nervous. She had no luck spotting Asuna, Nodoka, or Ami, in which it was a given; Ami wanted to talk to her, while Nodoka and Asuna wanted her dead. She then said, "It's past midnight, and everyone's asleep. I lucked out."

As she found a hotel nearby, Otome appeared, as she was still crying, "Suzune…"

She stopped, as Otome said, "How could you? How could you abandon me?"

Suzune smiled, "OH! Hey, Otome."

Otome was in tears, as she said, "You're not my friend, anymore…"

She held a pistol up and said, "I'm sorry… I don't know you, anymore… I hate you, and I always do…"

Kuon pleaded, "NO! No, wait… Put that gun down, I can explain… You don't understand. I'm _not _Suzune. Please, lemme concentrate."

Kuon was trembling again, as she pleaded to Otome to not shoot her. However, Otome did nothing, except aimed the gun at her chest. Suzune pleaded, as she was shrieking in panic, "Please… Otome… believe me… Believe me! I have to concentrate! Come on! Put the gun down… PUT THE GUN DOWN! PLEASE LET ME… CONCENTRATE! DON'T SHOOT ME! I NEED TO SHOW YOU! I GOT TO CONCENTRATE! **I GOTTA CONCENTRATE! OTOME, PLEASE UNDERSTAND! I GOT TO CONCENTRA-!**"

**BANG!  
**Otome shot at the woman, as Kuon fell down, reverting back to herself. Otome tilted her head up and gasped, "OH, NO!"

She ran to Kuon, as she sobbed, "No… Miss, are you alright?"

Kuon was shot in the chest, as she was bleeding. She moaned, with blood coming out of her mouth, "Otome… I tried… to tell you… I'm sorry… You shouldn't have… let me…"

Otome sobbed, as she was crying, "No. I didn't mean to, please. Oh, god. What have I done? I thought-."

Kuon smiled, as she was in tears, "No… it's not your fault… It's… all… mi-… mine…"

She let out a death rattle, with her eyes still open and her mouth leaking blood. Otome bawled, as she was crying on Kuon's dead body.

* * *

_Exit Miss Kuon Ginga – a devious woman that can deceit people into becoming someone she sees, and helps out in justice, against the underbelly of the city.  
She was Ayaka Yukihiro, a rich debutante with an unorthodox past, and a somewhat lover with no drive.  
She was Minako Aino, a popular idol who died in an accident.  
She was Suzune Shiratori, a college girl who abandoned her best friend, after years of tormenting her in high school, all because she's an idiot.  
Ginga, Yukihiro, Aino, and Shiratori… and all four of them are dead._

* * *

Otome continued to cry on Kuon's corpse, as the police and the EMTs arrived, where they were. As Kuon was lying dead, her face shifted to Ayaka, then to Minako, and then to Suzune, before shifting back to her own face. After that, nothing else.

* * *

**_NOTE: _**_This story is a parody takeoff of The Twilight Zone's 13__th__ episode, "The Four of Us are Dying", with a different ending, similar to the episode. The original story was adapted by George Clayton Johnson, which was unpublished, and made into an episode. In this episode, the role of Arch Hammer and his alter-egos, Marshak, Sterig, and Foster, were played by four different actors, all portraying a different face. In this story, however, unlike the episode, Kuon shifts her body, too, to match the girls' measurements and likeness._

* * *

**_See you… Wherever you are…_**


End file.
